witchstalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dolls
General Information A Tauth Doll is a magical doll that acts as a witch's personal guardian and is thought to have the ability to grant wishes. They are very popular at Liddell's school and she has one named Dayna. When Dolls are first introduced to the player, Loue mentions having one of his own as well, which is most likely the obtainable Doll that looks like him. There are 30 Dolls in total, including Dayna, her 'upgrade', and the character-dolls. If you ask the Q&A Shadow in Shadow Town one of the three given questions about Dolls, 'Where are they?' 'What are they?' and 'What is a Doll?', he will just answer that they are 'strange beings in general' and that 'Dolls are just dolls.' Also in Shadow Town, there is a Doll Shop on the left side of town where if a doll in destroyed in battle, Owariki, the store owner, will repair it if you have Rainbow Thread. Rainbow thread is sometimes dropped by monsters and it in objects and chest in any Kingdom. Special Dolls After you save each kingdom, the princess of that land will advise you to find the crystal that's hidden in the kingdom. These crystals hold a doll that looks like the respective land's princess (ex. Crystal in Florin, Kaguya Doll; Crystal in Artis, Dorothy Doll). There's is also a doll for each of Queen Alice's servants (Mad Hatter, Dormouse, ect.). They're all found in different areas of the Maze Forest in Alice's World. List of Dolls and Locations *Dayna, already owned by Liddell *Super Dayna, when Liddell enters Alice's World, Dayna changes into her by some unknown source. *Balloy, in the Candy Maze in Rem Sacchras *Ziggy, in the Chess Cookie Cave in Rem Sacchras *Plastic, on the 1F of the Ice Cavern in Rem Boreas *Lab, in the Underground Pass after using the Ice Crusher at the Blizzard Lake in Rem Boreas *Peso, in the North-West area where the Sakura Tree is in Florin *Valen, in the Thunder Tree 2F in Florin *Onion, in the Triangle Well B2F in Florin *Jennop, at the east of the red sea at Oceria's entrance *Mosalisk, at the Pirate Hideout in Oceria *Peyton, in the Sea Lord's Palace, BF1 (past the puzzle with the turtles) *Kilt, Go through the East Twin Caves in Al'Sahra onto an outcrop of rock. Go around and you'll find him. *Mucho, Fire Lords Palace. You must have the Open Sesame Tablet. *Mira, Electricity Bridge in Artis. *Dumbo, Engine Bridge in Artis . *Gretel Doll, in the princess crystal at Pound Cake Cave in Rem Sacchras after defeating the Nutcracker *Hansel Doll, in the princess crystal at the Eternal Spring, Spirit Hole in Rem Boreas after defeating the Ice Queen *Kaguya Doll, in the princess crystal south west of the Sakura Tree in Florin after defeating the Moon Dragon *Aquell Doll, in the princess crystal at the Blue Coral Cave in Oceria's outskirts after defeating the Octopus-in-a-Jar/Sea Guardian *Lyra Doll, In the princess crystal south of the entrance to the Central Desert in Al'Sahra after defeating the Dijinn *Dorothy Doll, in the princess crystal in the Ancient Atelier in Artis after defeating the Thunder Lion. *Loue Doll, before going to Alice's World, go north of Shadow Town and inspect Loue's coffin, this starts a battle. If the player wins, Liddell will be rewarded with the doll. *Mad Hatter Doll, from the Maze Forest Sign in Alice's World, go Up, Up, Up, Right, Up, Right, Up, Up and grab the doll *Cheshire Cat Doll, from the Maze Forest Sign in Alice's World, go Up, Up, Up, Up, Left and grab the doll *White Rabbit Doll, from the Maze Forest Sign in Alice's World, go Up, Up, Right, Up and grab the doll *March Hare Doll, from the Maze Forest Sign in Alice's World, go Up, Up, Left, Up, Right and grab the doll *Dormouse Doll, from the Maze Forest Sign in Alice's World, go Up, Up, Left, Up, Up, Right and grab the doll *Rapunzel Doll, in a New Game + save file, go to the path that was blocked in Florin before and give the little Winged her ladybug bag. This starts a cut scene in which Rapunzel gives Liddell the doll. *Eld Witch Doll, in a New Game + save file, after you go on the Resurrection Path and recieve a bracelet, you will be able to open chests in Oceria, Al'Sahra, and Florin that you couldn't before. Take the items from these chests and exchange them with Baba Yaga to obtain a key. Use this key to unlock the chest where the Ancient Tome was sealed. Category:Tauth Doll